Ex aequo
by Silmar
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort..mais il lui a prit bien des amis dans la bataille...Harry erre, avec les remords et le regret d'être encore en vie...oneshot


Alors, attention spoiler ! ! ! !Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a JK Rowlings.

Mais l'histoire, elle, est a moi…

Je décline toute responsabilité envers cette fanfic mal écrite….

Isilm : voilà, tu l'as ta fanfic….maintenant moi c'est pas mon truc alors c'est possible qu'elle soit nulle, a tes risques et périls ma belle….

Sinon…bonne lecture à tous !

------------------------------------------

Ex æquo…

Tant de souvenirs hantaient Harry…

Cette sinistre nuit de Novembre…celle où il avait tué Voldemort, comme tous s'y attendaient. Cette fameuse nuit…date fériée chez les sorciers, en signe de respect, de commémoration...

" Commémorer quoi ? " pensait Harry.

" Commémorer la mort de Ron ?Celle de Sirius ?L'internement d'Hermione ?Ou peut-être le suicide de Molly Weasley ? "

Rien que d'y penser, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux…il était revenu sur les lieux, ignoré de tous…souvenir vivant de la folie des Hommes.

" -Quelle solution y avait-il ce soir l ?A part celle l ? "

Il aurait tout donné pour le tuer, il l'avait tué…et on lui avait tout prit, sauf la vie.

Cette vie, trop lourd fardeau devant la mort de tant d'êtres aimés.

Un an déjà…un an jour pour jour que ce meurtre, que ce carnage avait eu lieu…

Harry revoyait la mort de Ron défiler dans sa tête encore et encore…il rêvait de son ami, de voir son corps s'affaisser lentement, puis de sa chute lente au sol, sous cette pluie torrentielle, de ses traits figés, froids, de son teint, cadavérique…et du hurlement de bête affolée qui avait retenti dans la nuit, celui d'Hermione. elle se tenait derrière lui, figée, l'effroi marquant son visage…hébétée, elle avait pris Voldemort pour cible et avait lancé un Avada Kedavra inutile, avant de tomber, inerte sur le corps sans vie de son amant, sur le sol boueux de la clairière.

" -Et moi je suis resté là, a regarder tout cela se dérouler sous mes yeux…sans rien dire…sans rien faire. Quel lâche !Je me hais. " Assis sur un bout de ruine, Harry pleurait.

Poudlard n'était plus qu'une ruine, un tas de cailloux…détruit quand et par qui ?Harry l'ignorait. Il n'avait plus jamais revu Poudlard après cette nuit l

Tout s'était passé très vite :ils avaient levés leurs baguettes et deux éclairs verts avaient fusés dans le ciel d'encre..Voldemort s'était effondré, mort…et Harry était resté debout, survivant, LE survivant…

Les combats ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'au petit jour, dévoilant un spectacle morbide de cadavres.

Moldus et sorciers, unis dans le combat et dans la mort…

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Près au lard, dans l'espoir que là bas tout n'eu pas été détruit.Il passa devant la cabane hurlante…son cœur se serra, puis il arriva en vue du village, intact.

Oui, intact.

Zonko, les trois balais…tous étaient intacts, emplis de monde. Surpris, Harry entra aux trois balais et commanda une Bièreaubeurre. La patronne hocha la tête, peut-être à lui, peut-être pas. La salle était animée et de nombreuses personnes portaient les couleurs des maisons de Poudlard…

" -Sûrement de la nostalgie… "pensa Harry.

Les minutes passèrent et Mrs Rosmerta ne lui amenait pas sa Bièreaubeurre…Harry fut surpris et, peut-être, au fond, un peu vex :il était Mr Harry Potter, celui qui avait tué vous-savez-qui…

Piqué, il décida de partir, laissant le bar dans l'indifférence la plus complète.

Il se dirigea vers Zonko et ne pu s'empêcher de contempler le choix immense qui s'offrait autrefois aux élèves de Poudlard. Avec regret il transplana à Londres.

" -Que faire ? "

" -Encore et toujours la même question, encore et toujours la même réponse. "Se dit Harry en marchant dans les rues emplies de Moldus et de voitures klaxonnant à tout va dans les avenues de Londres. Ses pas le menèrent à ce cimetière moldu du côté de Privet Drive où étaient enterrés Ron…et Molly Weasley.

Leur tombe se trouvait près du mur Nord, dans un endroit ensoleillé et abrité du vent par un hêtre pleureur dont les feuilles bruissaient doucement sous le vent froid de novembre…

Harry resta longtemps immobile, à regarder jouer les ombres des feuilles sur la stèle.

Ron…son visage le hantait…tout comme celui de Molly lorsqu'elle s'était jetée du haut de la fenêtre de le chambre de Ron. Il était avec elle et Fred, Arthur était à Ste Mangouste, blessé, tout comme Bill. Percy était mort peu avant mais avait explicitement indiqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas être enterré avec sa famille.

Molly, à l'annonce de la mort de son plus jeune fils, s'était approchée de la fenêtre et, sans un bruit, l'avait ouverte, lentement, comme abrutie par cette nouvelle, s'était penchée par dessus la balustrade et…

" -Au moment où j'ai compris il était trop tard… "tentera d'expliquer Harry.

" -Je suis désolé Molly…j'aurais dû réagir…tu es morte par ma faute… " Harry sanglotait doucement devant la tombe.

Combien de fois était-il venu ici, implorer le pardon des Weasley ?

Pas un jour sans qu'il vienne se recueillir…pas un.

Pas un non plus sans qu'il aille voir Hermione au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste…

Elle était devenue presque folle depuis cette nuit, depuis la mort de ses amis.

A chaque fois que Harry lui rendait visite, elle répétait inlassablement

" - Ce n'est pas possible, pas lui… "

Comme un disque rayé.

Aujourd'hui encore il alla la voir, malgré le découragement manifeste que ressentaient les Mages en charge d'elle…

Mais cette fois ce fut différent :elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit une phrase fort étrange venant d'elle :

" - Tu ne devrais pas être l "

Harry, rongé par le remord de n'avoir pas sauvé Ron, éclata en sanglots.

Il n'en pouvait plus…il serait mort sur le champs si cela lui avait rendu Ron et la Hermione qu'il aimait tant…Elle le laissa sangloter, insensible, ou peut-être juste qu'elle s'y attendait…

Harry la quitta en larmes, plus désespéré que jamais.

Il marcha longtemps le long de la Tamise avant de se décider à rentrer dans son deux pièces délabré de la banlieue.Il passa une mauvaise nuit, a voir et revoir son combat éclair, avec comme fond sonore la voix d'Hermione : " - Tu ne devrais pas être l "

Sept heures sonnèrent et trouvèrent Harry en larmes a nouveau, recroquevillé en position fœtale dans son grand lit glacé et trempé.

La journée se traîna, de long en large…le cimetière puis Hermione…emploi du temps monotone et gris comme le temps à Londres.

Lorsqu'il retourna à Ste Mangouste, Hermione était assise en bas, dans l'entrée. Elle était prête a partir…

" -Mais, Hermione….que fais tu ?

- Je sors aujourd'hui Harry. "

Pfiout, envolée la folie d'Hermione, finie, terminée ! Elle se tenait là, droite, sévère, avec le même visage déterminé et fier qu'il y a un an, avant…

Harry souri, fier et heureux de la retrouver comme avant. Elle eu cependant l'air soucieux et lui demanda à voix basse, en bougeant à peine les lèvres, si ils pouvaient aller chez lui.

Harry rougis furieusement, honteux de n'avoir pas mieux comme logement que son deux pièces miteux et s'en excusa. Elle hocha la tête.

" -Allons-y …"

Ils quittèrent Ste Mangouste et se rendirent chez Harry. Hermione eu l'air quelques peu surprise par l'état du logis mais n'en dit mot. Harry l'invita à s'asseoir et à prendre un thé. Elle sourit tristement et accepta. Il prépara le thé et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui sembla fort embarrassée.

" - Qui y a-t-il, Hermione ?

- Oh, rien…

- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse !

-…Vois tu, si j'ai passé un an à Ste Mangouste c'est parce que je croyais voir des revenants.

- Ah ?Et ?

- Je voulais te demander si tu avais noté quelque chose de suspect cet année…une attitude ?des faits étranges ?

- Non, Hermione, je n'étais pas très attentif au monde extérieur…

-Hum, oui, je comprends…Et avec toi, les autres se comportent comment ?

- Ils m'oublient, m'évitent, comme si j'étais transparent pour eux, je dois leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…ironisa Harry

- Ahem…Harry…je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de cela.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer…Hermione se tut, hésitante. Harry sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine…

- Voyons, dis le….

-… Tu es…mort, Harry. "

Un grand silence s'installa, Harry était bouche bée et Hermione regardait le bout de ses chaussures avec un intérêt soudain pour ceux ci.

" -Hermione, je suis devant toi, je ne suis pas mort, voyons…

- Si Harry, tu es mort lors du combat avec Voldemort…vous vous êtes entretués.

- Mais…mais tu me vois, là…alors, je suis envie !

- Je suis la seule à te voir, Harry… "

Harry regardait son amie, hébété. Les événements correspondaient bien, mais cela ne pouvais être vrai : il était là, il se voyait, il n'était pas transparent comme Nick-quasi-sans-tête !

Il ne pouvais pas être là…et mort !

" - Harry, tu ne seras pas libre tant que tu n'auras pas accepté, le fait que la mort de Ron n'est pas ta faute…ni celle de Molly.

- Mais, Hermione, c'est moi…je n'ai rein fait pour…

- Harry ! Cà suffit ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais rien faire !

- … "

Harry se mit a sangloter et Hermione le pris dans ses bras, le berçant avec douceur…

" - Je ne voulais pas, Hermione…je voulais…

- Oui, je sais Harry, je sais…mais la vie ne laisse pas le choix. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient encore en vie…mais…ils sont morts et on n'y peut plus rien. Il faut accepter cela.

- Tu crois qu'une autre solution aurait pu être possible ?

- Non…peut-être…

- Et avec le remonte-temps ?

- C'est trop dangereux Harry...on ne peux pas changer le cours de ces événements là.

- Oh Hermione, tu vas me manquer.

- Je sais Harry, je sais…toi aussi tu vas me manquer…

- …Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi…

- Oui, tu as mis fin à ton errance…

- A bientôt Hermione…je t'aime…

- A bientôt Harry…moi aussi je t'aime. "

Et son corps s'évanoui…

Hermione se leva et quitta la pièce…Elle descendit dans la rue et fut happée par la foule, silhouette grise et fugace, petite femme bien seule à présent…

**_FIN_**

Voilà…si vous avez aimez ou si vous avez détesté, reviewez, exprimez vous A


End file.
